mha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Yamada Kado
Appearance General Appearance Yamada Kado has Black hair and reddish eyes. He prefers to always look smart by wearing a suit of some kind. Costumed Appearance Yamada Kado wears a black sneak suit with a hood. He puts it up and wears a black mask that resembles a demon. Personality Yamada is extremely shy and prefers to keep to himself. With his wings, it makes him feel like a freak and thus prefers to try avoid socializing unless he feels brave, like from a fresh start. He also likes to keep himself stylish, it makes him feel better about his giant wings and is also very courageous when he needs to be. Character Background From a young age, Yamada was a ball of light. He made everyone happy and always kept a smile, until his quirk came in. As his wings grew in, he slowly saw himself as more of a monster, people turned away from him, being creeped out or afraid and he had gone from the once popular kid to the loner.This hit his confidence hard, and growing up was even tougher. Yamada had always dreaming of becoming a hero and saving people, but with his intimidating self, could he pull it off? He had a shave of hope left in him and thought if he could be a hero, people might not be so afraid of him so each day, he would spend his free time trying to train his quirk and develop new ways of using it. Nose bleed after nose bleed, he trained to make his way to become a hero, to make people love him and he could become someone people felt comfortable around again. Character Aspects # Joker # Easily Encouraged # Risk Taker Stat Points For the purposes of combat and being able to get a guideline of how strong your character is, we do have stats. Each stat governs a different criteria of combat and an idea of how far a character should be able to push themselves. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. '' Remember, Will is an average of your 4 Stats and does not count towards the total. Quirk '''Hellborn Yamada permanently has black wings on his back, allowing flight, and can also breathe fire, like a flamethrower, which burns enemies. Using his flamethrower too much can cause a nose-bleed and Yamada will also glow orange whilst using flamethrower. Quirk Cost '''''This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques The amount of techniques you can have is equal to your quirk tier and they must be approved by a Balancer as well. Gear Various items or special clothing you might wish for your character to wear or have on them when they're in the field. Gear is bought using the same points used to purchase a quirk and require specific approval to have as well. Category:Inactive